Only in Her Dreams
by stray3011
Summary: Haruhi wakes up to Kyoya in a long black wig and house dress


Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran or any of the characters within, I only warped them for mine and your amusement.

Haruhi woke up to the unusual sound of someone knocking on her door, "Haruhi, sweety time to get up or you'll be late for school."Haruhi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked has she opened them.

There in her doorway stood Kyoya-senpai in a house dress and long black wig?

"Senpai, get out!" , she screamed.

Kyoya simply glared at her through his glasses and said, "You better be up and dressed for school in ten minutes or else."

He then walked out the door.

Haruhi quickly got out of bed wondering what kind of weird cosplay were they doing today that required a very irritable Kyoya to wake her in a house dress.

She opened her closet door and screamed in shock and frustration. It was filled with dresses and female Ouran High School uniforms, not a comfortable outfit in sight.

Almost immediately her room was once again invaded, this time by two red haired, amber eyes twins.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said. "What's wrong?" Karou finished.

"Dresses… that's all that's here.", Haruhi stammered.

"Of course", the twins said in unison.

"What were you expecting." said Hikaru.

"Boy's uniforms." Karou finished and they both laughed as they left her room.

Haruhi took a deep breathe and quickly put on one of the horrible yellow monstrosities that was apparently the uniform she was supposed to wear today, the whole time planning on how she was going to get revenge on the Host Club for doing this to her.

The only pleasant part of today's cosplay was that she didn't appear to be the only wearing a dress today.

She silently giggled when she thought about Kyoya in a dress.

The giggle quickly became a grimace when she looked in the mirror, she looked like a huge yellow banana.

She then walked out of her bedroom to get some breakfast and argue against today's cosplay with the Host Club.

She never uttered a word because as soon as she entered the kitchen she was shocked into silence.

Tamaki was in a business suit?

"Good morning my darling daughter! Did you sleep well last night?"

"I'm thinking about calling the police because when I woke her up this morning she yelled 'Senpai get out." So either she was having a rather vivid dream or someone is sneaking into her room." Kyoya answered for her, half tattling half teasing.

Haruhi's head was starting to hurt, what exactly was going on.

When Kyoya mentioned someone sneaking into her room the twins entered the kitchen and began to hang on either side of her, "Sister dear," they both said "Is our pervert of a father sneaking into your room at night again?" they cast similar evil grins at Tamaki.

"That was only one time and it was because of a thunderstorm! You two well know that!" Tamaki screamed. "Mommy help!"

"Boys stop harassing your father and molesting your sister please." Kyoya responded immediately.

Haruhi's head was spinning from trying to keep track of the crazy conversation. "I'll see you at school." she said trying to dismiss the whole situation.

"Daddy, Haruhi is babysitting Honey next door after school today." said the twins smirking evilly at her.

"I don't mind her being with Honey, but I need you to keep and eye on that Mori. He is too quiet, too tall and too good looking to be hanging out with my darling daughter.""Grrrr", Haruhi left the house frustrated by everything.

Once outside she was nearly tackled by none other than Honey-sempai, "Haru-chan your coming over tonight and we'll watch movies and eat plenty of cakes."

"Okay" she responded trying desperately to keep her balance.

She was just about to lose her fight with gravity when she was caught around the waist by Mori-senpai.

He held her a little too close for a little too long and whispered in her ear "See you tonight." then he lightly brushed a kiss on her cheek.

Haruhi sat bolt up in bed her heart beating a mile a minute.

She looked around thankful to be in her bed.

She rushed to her closet and threw open the door.

Thank God all her comfy clothes were there.

She glanced around her room again and found the item she was looking for, that stupid cell phone.

She made a promise to herself to never fall asleep on Tamaki's ramblings again, They gave her crazy dreams.

AN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS WHEN I WAS GOING TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT.


End file.
